Various types of piezoelectric devices are known to those skilled in the art. Many of these devices include complex configurations and are very expensive to manufacture. Other devices include simpler configurations, but are extremely limited in the corresponding maximum range of movement or the corresponding maximum application of force.
In such known devices, when the piezoelectric actuator is electrically activated, the rectangular prism geometry of the device expands predominantly along a predetermined axis. When the piezoelectric device is deactivated, the geometry of the device contracts predominantly along the predetermined axis. This expansion and contraction of the piezoelectric device can be used to operate an apparatus, e.g. to open and close a clamp or valve. An apparatus for clamping or valving typically includes a support having two members spaced with respect to each other. The piezoelectric device is transversely disposed between the two spaced members. As the piezoelectric device expands in a linear direction, the members are driven or pivoted along a curvilinear path. The pivoting of the members along a curvilinear path results in an inefficient transfer of force from the piezoelectric device to the support. The piezoelectric actuator in most known configurations is positioned parallel to the desired motion providing little opportunity to select different hinge axis locations and/or structural configurations to optimize performance.